


The New Guy

by Shayheyred



Series: 27th Precinct [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Canon Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new guy takes some getting used to</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

The new guy’s okay, friendly enough, in a punch-you-in-the-arm, hand-on-the-shoulder kind of way. He’s caustic and funny and sometimes thick-headed; he says things to provoke people for no apparent reason. You can’t do that; you should try to get on, try to stay mellow, at least on the surface. Make friends. It gets you a lot further than abrasiveness.

The new guy’s energetic, he’ll give him that. Not afraid of a fight, not afraid to say what’s on his mind, either, though what he says isn’t always to the point and in fact is often obnoxious and sometimes lands him in hot water with the Lieu, or on the receiving end of Kowalski's fist. He has strong beliefs, so strong that his new partner sighs, imagining the bumpy road ahead.

Face it. It’s going to take a lot to get used to the new guy, no matter how friendly he’s been so far. He’ll have to get used to new music in the car, new pizza toppings, new slang words, new prejudices, new arguments and new info on how each likes his coffee, new decisions over who goes high and who low, who gets to drive. Like right now, sitting in the passenger seat of the new guy’s car -- and how did that happen, anyway? _He_ does the driving, he always did, his old partner let him, and now -–

His throat clenches unexpectedly. There’s wetness in his eyes and he turns his face to the window so maybe the new guy won’t notice.

 _Damn it, damn it, Louie._

 _Why’d you have to die?_


End file.
